world_of_tanks_consolefandomcom-20200214-history
T95
The T95 is a American tier 9 tank destroyer. Tank Packages Performance Pros *Very strong frontal armor; large mantlet is nigh impenetrable *Spaced side armor is deceptively bouncy and will eat HE and HEAT shells for low damage or none at all *155mm gun can pen nearly anything and has frightening alpha damage; 120mm trades alpha damage and some penetration for a higher RoF, but is still deadly *Lower glacis is well angled, very small, and hard to reliably penetrate at any distance (unless the T95 is on higher ground) *Scares other tankers regardless of tier, especially with its flanks covered; you are in trouble if you come face to face with one that has support *Super heavy spall liner will render HE shells (especially smaller caliber shells) nearly useless from the front Cons *Very slow speed. Slow as the Maus and extremely sluggish on hills *Attracts a lot of premium ammo spam; high penetrating ammo will often get through the frontal armor (except the mantlet) *Priority target for artillery *Cupolas are weakspots and get hit frequently at mid to close range. Needs wiggling to avoid direct hits/penetrations *Roof is very thin and vulnerable to tall tanks (i.e. the Maus) and artillery *Tracks get knocked off all the time - almost everyone will try to detrack and flank you *The 155mm's accuracy is rather bad, and shells tend to dip low *Bad gun depression, not suitable for sniping behind hills *High engine fire chance if hit The T95 can take an incredible amount of abuse before going down if handled correctly. Keep in mind that the T95 is very intimidating to anyone facing its front, making it perfect for defense or to block off an area and prevent the enemy from advancing. Its armor can hold entire corridors, enabling your team to focus their fire elsewhere. In some players' opinion, the T95 is superior in multiple ways to its upgrade, the T110E3. The T95 is a true force to be reckoned with as its massive amount of frontal armor, and armed with the ferocious 155mm it can quickly cause enemies to dive for cover, as they fear both the damage it can cause and its ability to take out some tanks in one fell blow. It's a tank that can both break stalemates single-handedly or else hold 4 tanks at bay by itself, as long as they are denied the ability to flank or easily hit weak spots. It is important to use those strengths to your advantage. Tall tanks, such as the Maus, can use it as a shield to hide their lower glacis while providing very useful firepower to suppress targets from the side. Small tanks can almost completely hide behind it, letting the T95 push forward for them, blocking and absorbing damage while they pop out and take a quick shot or deny opponents the ability to flank the T95 itself. In desperate situations, the T95 can shatter a hostile push, given the right conditions. Although the T95 may have plenty going for it, the tank holds a few huge, Achilles' heel-scaled weaknesses. First, you cannot be alone. Scouts and mediums can taunt at the T95's inherent weak of turning speed. Though this steep disadvantage can be softened somewhat with clutch braking skill, this will not help the T95 in avoiding the deathly gaze of SPGs when out in the open, and with the T95's slow speed, tankers will learn to hate them with a passion. Prepare to get tracked countless times each game. There is almost no tank in the game that gets tracked so often. This is no surprise, since for many enemies flanking is basically the only thing they can do to have any chance of inflicting damage on T95. Invest everything you can in repair skill, BiA skill, Clutch Braking skill, and bring Large Repair Kit with you. Do not forget (rarely recommended) Toolbox as equipment (or, even better, its improved version purchased for bonds). With all of the aforementioned, you will repair tracks within a few seconds, denying the enemy the chance to permatrack you and in most cases you will be able to avoid flanking, especially if you are close to the wall or some other obstacle. The accuracy of the 155mm gun, the T95's greatest asset, is far from stellar. The guns accuracy is easily outmatched by nearly all other tier 9 and 10 guns found on the TDs of other nations. This makes firing on the move all the more complex. It also makes long distance sniping, which this tank should do well in on paper, according to its characteristics, in reality an unfairly poorer proposition for the T95. Even at close range, the albeit wonky accuracy is still hard felt, making intentional 'trick shots', hits on small or relatively tricky to hit weak spots, and in some cases even lower glacis shots miss their mark or land in the entirely wrong place, and in extreme cases, repeatedly. Yet in most cases, poor accuracy is countered with both a rather good rate of fire and exceptional damage. HE rounds on T95 are great, with enough penetrating power (90mm) to punch through extreme weak spots of other tanks. Do not be afraid to hammer lower tier tanks with HE where you know you can pen even with just the 90 millimeters. Get the shot correct, and you can find yourself nearly one-shotting tier 7s & 8s or chopping some tier 9 and 10 tanks HP in half. Against much more heavily armored foes however, stick to using AP or APCR and firing on weak spots whenever possible. In open maps, it is best to play like a 'Silent Hunter', by laying low, taking shots of opportunity, and sticking to cover. Staying near your teams base is also a wise option. In mixed maps, such as Erlenberg, go down along "Urban Like" regions if you can, and try to avoid being detected or seen as a major threat for as long as possible, take clean pot-shots on enemies in range or in your line of fire when you can, but remember to keep moving. In urban environments, the T95 becomes a completely different beast. In these situations, move forward and do not remain in very close proximity to the base unless in an encounter match or if the situation demands it. Play aggressively and land as much damage as you can, and remember to keep out of the reach of SPGs. A T95 driver that is able to effortlessly weave a trail through the urban streets without taking much damage can very easily mop the match floor, sweeping enemies off the battlefield, deflecting large amounts of damage and dealing an even larger amount right back. This can even be done on the defensive, and if done perfectly, you can snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. Another fantastic capability of this tank is that it can stall, especially in urban maps where enemies are denied an easy flanking opportunity. Simply park your tank in a key chokepoint where the enemy is threatening, preferably a street enclosed on both sides by buildings. After firing, turn side to side in order to feign enemies into missing your weak spots, and try to maintain moderate distance, the further your enemies are, the harder it is for them to land shots on your weak spots. Due to the insane amount of armor that nearly covers the entire tank's front, the two weak spots, the lower glacis and the two cupolas, are the only things any tier 7, 8, and even tier 9 and 10 tanks have a hope at penetrating if you greet them head on. With 200mm of sloped armor on the commanders turret many tanks have to use gold to get through the weakspots. And even then, wiggling, as if the entire tank were a turret (also known as "The Wigggle of Doom") leaves shots most could make while you are standing still extremely difficult. Handle this tank's armor correctly and you have a good chance to deflect jaw-droppingly enormous amounts of damage in matches, even from other T95s and tier 10 tank destroyers, and, if you are lucky, even laughing in the face of arties!